A Night To Remember
by Niff-Is-Kryptonite
Summary: How would Nico and Thalia's dance be like? What if it was at camp half blood? DISCLAIMER: DONT OWN ANYTHING! Thalico! One Shot!


**This is a one-shot that came to mind while flipping through my 4****th**** grade memories. I was going to write a story called, "A Night to Remember." I never got around to it after we started working on lines of symmetry. I may be coming up with a chat-room that I made at first for me and my friends. Breeze will be updated soon if not this week. So, the characters here are Thalia and Nico (May be a little OOC). Nico and Thalia are 17. This is in first person Thalia's POV. So; I give you, A Night to Remember!**

_**Thalia's POV**_

The crisp fall leaves crunched under my feet. I was heading back to my cabin when I saw a flyer obviously put up by the Aphrodite's. I grumble and I read what it said.

**FALL DANCE COMING SOON!**

**FALL DANCE TICKETS ARE BEING SOLD AT BIG HOUSE!**

**DON'T MISS "A NIGHT TO REMEMBER!"**

Well, I thought, I can check the "Fall Dance" off my Dances- I- am- never- going- to- attend list. Next to the fireworks, it's the biggest couple event of the year. I still haven't gotten over the fact that I was kicked out of the hunters. It was a perfect life; no boys, camping all the time, shooting arrows at things, free pop tarts, and- did I mention shooting arrows at things?

I tore down the flyer and marched to Nico's cabin. We had become best buds after we found out everything we had in common. As I entered his cabin, I saw the twins run around their beds. I looked to see Skylar chasing Izzy around the cabin for a pop tart… Is it me or does everyone love pop tarts? It is IMPOSSIBLE to hate them. Just look at the Hades' cabin as an example. The twins' bunks were covered in them.

"Nico!" Skylar yelled, not even loosing an inch of speed, "Thalia's is her- SQUIRREL!"

"Where?" Izzy yelled, dropping the pop tart.

Skylar grabbed the pop tart and then responded, "New Zeeland."

"Nico!" Izzy whined, "Sky stole my pop tart."

"You have 1,200 more boxes. Cry me a river; build a bridge, and GET OVER IT!" Nico yelled walking out from his private room. Yes, those are Nico's wise older brother words. Before walking over to me, he ran over to a closet. From the closet he pulled another box of pop tarts.  
Keyword: another.

He then ran over to me. I started laughing lightly at his _**wise**_ older brother actions.

"Sorry about them," he said, "They somehow managed to sneak out of camp, run to a gas station, control the mist, and run out without paying for 2,000 boxes of pop tarts. Don't ask how the gas station had _**2,000 **_boxes of them but…"

We started talking about random stuff as usual when I brought up the flyer.

"Yeah, about the dance…" he mumbled, "I was going to um ask you?"

"HA! You do like me!" I yelled jumping off the porch swing.

"Yeah? So?" he murmured.

"Well, then yes." I said.

"Huh?" he asked having a look of pure confusion on his face.

"Yes I'll go with you."

"Uh… Okay then!" He then said goodbye and ran into his cabin.

"Huh," I whispered to myself, "He left the pop tarts."

NIGHT OF THE DANCE!**(Random Aphrodite comes up: OMG what will like happen?)**

I looked at my reflection in the mirror. Annabeth had somehow disappeared into her closet. My dress matched my eyes; it was electric blue with a few black flower patterns here and there. Annabeth reappeared with a digital camera. She snapped a few shots of me and I did a few of her. A few minutes later here was a knock on the cabin door.

As I ran to get the door, I rolled my eyes as I saw the time. 8:02. they wanted to be fashionably late.

I opened the door too reveal two black haired boys. Nico was in a pure black tux with a white pole underneath. He had a red and black stripped tie on. Percy had a blue tux on with a white polo underneath and a green and blue wave patterned tie on. I rolled my eyes as we left the now deserted cabin.

About halfway through, Connor managed to get a dozen pies and started throwing them. A pie was thrown at the person in front of me and hit them in the face. The next one was aimed at me. When it made contact with my face, I almost screamed. Nico had gotten hit with the second pie so he couldn't laugh. I grabbed his and dragged him to a corner of the pavilion. He took a hanker chief from his pocket and wiped my face off. He then looked straight in my eyes. He started leaning in and just when our lips were about to touch, Skylar and Izzy came by and sprayed us with silly string.

"OUR BIG BRO HAS COME DOWN WITH LOVE!" They screamed as they ran away from the furious Nico.

I laughed as I thought back to the title of the dance. This was surely a night to remember.

**I loved this story! It was everything I wanted it to be! Now, here is a weird and random story;**

**I walked into my bathroom today and on the mirror was a red handprint. I recalled my nephew had been in the bathroom by himself today and I found red paint under his chair at dinner. That solves that mystery!**

**Another, this isn't as weird; I was in language Arts today and the people in my group started talking about one of my best friends. They started mocking her and saying rude things. When they asked if I agreed, I said, "No, I don't because you don't know her at all." I didn't really talk to them at all the rest of the day and I called my friend to explain it to her. She said she understood and that she doesn't car what they think about her. **

**Question 1, what would you have done to the handprint if you didn't know where it came from?**

**Question 2, what would you say if a person asked you if you agreed to something rude about your best friend?**

**Question 3, how would you react is you were the person who was being mocked?**

**Leave your answers in your review!**


End file.
